Along with the development of the flat-panel display, a panel with a high resolution and a narrow bezel has become a mainstream. In order to acquire the panel with a high resolution and a narrow bezel, the commonest way is to integrate a gate driver circuit onto the panel.
A touch panel has been gradually used as a main input device in our daily lives. Currently, various input devices may be used for a computer system, such as mouse, button, touch panel and joystick. However, due to the usability, multi-functionality, declining price and increased yield, the touch panel has become more and more popular
The touch panel may include an Add-on touch panel and an Add-in touch panel. For the Add-on touch panel, a panel having a touch function may be located in front of a display panel, and a touch surface of panel may cover a visible region of a display region, so as to achieve the touch function. For the Add-in touch panel, the touch function is integrated into the display panel, with or without any cover glass on the display panel. The panel may be touched by a finger, so as to achieve the touch function. The Add-in touch panel may include a complete Add-in touch panel and a hybrid Add-in touch panel. For the hybrid Add-in touch panel, parts of touch electrodes (e.g., driving electrodes) are formed between an array substrate and a color filter substrate, while another parts of the touch electrodes (e.g., sensing electrodes) are formed on the color filter substrate. For the complete Add-in touch panel, the touch electrodes (including both the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes) are formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Driver circuits for a liquid crystal display device mainly include a data driver circuit and a gate driver circuit. For the gate driver circuit, each gate line is connected to a shift register unit. A gate input signal is outputted by the gate driver circuit, so as to scan pixels progressively. For the Add-in touch panel, the touch electrode is located very close to a gate electrode, the gate line and a data line, so a touch signal and a display signal may interfere with each other in the case that a touch operation and a display operation are performed simultaneously. As a result, it is impossible to perform the touch operation or the display operation normally.